Hey you, Miss Independent
by Hunneybee
Summary: Atlanta's story... continuation of Archie's... No lemoniness, but lotsa talk about smut... also gang gets a really big fright


Hiya guys!!!!

yay People want me to do one more fic, lol I was hoping that most people would say yes, cuz I have an awesome ending drawn up in my mind!!!!

**WARNINGS:** Sooo, when I last left ya, Archie and Atlanta had some AHEM, fun…. lol, so this story kinda continues on from that one. There is going to be sex in this one as well, and maybe a little coarse language…. so you have been warned!

Ugh okay, so in the last fic Archie and Atlanta were slightly OOC…. but I did warn all of ya in Neil's fic that some of them _would _be OOC, cuz lets face it, they are just waaay to goodie goodie in the program to get all hot and sweaty, and so I have made them a little more to my liking! lol I feel a bit like CompetiveSwimmaChick, lmfao who is always going off on a tangent in my reviews!!! lol Love Ya sweetie winks, and gives hug You're the best!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** MMMmmmm….. don't own, wish I did, but I don't…. sigh only my O.C's…. lol I'm also using my friend Winter-Rae's O.C. Akiera, and if you have no clue who Winter is, then go onto FanFiction and read her stories people, cuz ya seriously have no clue what your missing!!! lol so thanks for letting me use Akiera sweetie hugs you rock! (",) Oh and before I forget… Don't own the songs 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne nor 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson. I also made a mistake on my last fic, "Chasing dreams" the song 'Welcome to my life' is sung by Simple Plan, so thanks T.J!!! lol I'm just hopeless sometimes!

lol Oh no!!! I've started with my loooong Author notes again!!!! lol watches readers cringe in horror as they think about that thought…. lol

Okay, let's get this story moving!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She jerked awake her mind trying to figure out why she was so hot, and why she was sleeping in her best friends room.

And then she felt it.

His arm, moving against her waist! But not just that, she had no clothes on underneath the bed sheets!

For a moment the young redhead panicked, but the memories of the day before slowly filtered through her dazed mind, calming her a little. She glanced down at her best friend, who was now her boyfriend, or wait, did having mind blowing sex with him mean that they were going out, or just 'friends with benefits'?

She gave a frustrated sigh as she started to doubt if Archie even really cared for her, or if he had just said that he loved her in the heat of the moment…

She lay in his bed for a few minutes, but when her thoughts became too much to bear, she slid out of the bed carefully and quickly pulled her clothes on from yesterday, and quietly slipped from the slumbering boy's room.

She raced to her room, got her running clothes on, and as she headed to the door, she just happened to glance at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace.

It was four thirty in the morning!

She shook her head, but decided to still go for her run, remembering to grab her gloves and scarf and mp3 player as she passed by the closet and table in the hallway.

The petite redhead stretched and switched her player on before heading out for her run.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music blared from her headphones, and she recognised the new Avril song, not really feeling in the mood for listening to a song about boyfriends and girlfriends, but being too lazy to change the song, she just listened to the lyrics as she contemplated what had happened between herself and her best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gave a sigh as she rounded the pond, wondering if Archie had liked her this whole time, and if he had, well why hadn't he said anything?

Her steps faltered for a second as she recalled being hypnotised by Arachne. She hadn't told the others, but slight memories had come back to her of when the large spider had her under her thrall, and one particular event stood out…

"_Atlanta, it's us, your friends!" Archie yelled_

"_Friends?" Atlanta had muttered_

"_Yes Atlanta! Your friends are in danger! I lo- really care about you!" Archie blushed slightly as he stumbled over his words._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She also recalled that when she had started going out with Pan, Archie had been very upset, and a huge fight had ensued…

"_Atlanta, listen to me!" Archie snapped_

"_No! You're just being nasty to Pan! You don't even know him!" Atlanta shrieked_

"_Oh and the fact that Neil and Theresa, your best friend, are missing is of no thought to you??" Archie thundered, trying to get through to Atlanta, and seeing Theresa's disappearance as a way to break through that barrier._

"_She and Neil have most probably gone shopping and gotten caught up in looking at the clothes there!" Atlanta stated carelessly, already starting towards the door to meet Pan on their date._

_Archie stepped back, as he realised that Atlanta was not herself, for if she was, then she would be in a flat panic about Theresa being missing as much as Jay was._

"_Atlanta, please, there are better guys that like you! Guys that you've known longer than a week! Say like a few months!" Archie blurted out desperately._

"_Oh and who's that Arch? You??" Atlanta gave a giggle as she reached up to give the Warrior a kiss on the cheek "You're great for a girls ego Archie Winter, you know that?" She gave him a sweet smile and wave before she left the dorm, the door clicking shut quietly._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherf…ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta shook her head at her obliviousness, knowing now why the whole team had commented about her being so, well, like Neil sometimes. She gave another heart felt sigh as more memories came rushing in, one of Archie being all relieved that the Minotaur hadn't got her, to when he had been so happy to see her awake after her incident with the Seeper.

And finally, the fact that while they were in battle, he was never too far from her side, almost as if he didn't trust any of the others to be there for her if she bit off more than she could chew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta's thoughts drifted back to the night before, and suddenly the tiny redhead stopped dead in her tracks, a terrifying thought occurring to her…

**They hadn't used protection!!!**

She stumbled over to a nearby bench, sitting down abruptly, feeling slightly sick at the prospect of being a mother at the tender age of 16. She sat looking at the ground through the gap in between her feet, tears welling up in her eyes as she contemplated being a young mother, and how she would cope, and if Archie would even be there to support her and the baby through all this.

Atlanta refused to let the tears fall, and she pushed herself up off the bench, running faster than she ever had, trying to remove all her worries with the strenuous workout.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she turned around to head back to the house she heard a familiar tread come up behind her. She turned quickly to see Archie running towards her, his face unreadable.

Atlanta slowed her pace down enough that Archie could still keep pace with her, yet they were still doing a brisk run, and both turned simultaneously and started to head back to the Brownstone.

Both teens slowed down to a walk as they neared their dorm, each lost in their own thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie finally broke the silence surrounding both of them "Hey 'Lan, you okay?" He asked, sounding sincere and slightly troubled.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She tried to interject a bit of enthusiasm in her words, but turning her head away from Archie's gaze, to hide her feelings, alerted the older boy.

Archie couldn't see her face, but he knew automatically that the same thing that was worrying him worried Atlanta too.

He had realised that they had not used protection yesterday when he had started to fall asleep with Atlanta in his arms, and for hours after that the young Warrior couldn't fall asleep, the thought of Atlanta being pregnant plaguing his thoughts.

Archie had finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, maintaining the false hope that Atlanta was on the pill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Atlanta?" He stopped her before they crossed the street to their dorm "A-are you on the pill?" He blurted out, not finding an easier way to ask the question. He looked straight into her hazel eyes, both teens feeling much too serious for the beautiful day that was dawning on them.

Atlanta shook her head slowly, keeping eye contact with Archie the whole time, her unshed tears from before coming back with a vengeance, and this time the young Huntress couldn't stem the flow of tears that now fell freely down her paling cheeks.

Archie gave a rough sigh as he ran one hand through his mussed hair, while reaching to draw Atlanta closer to him with the other.

"Shhhh… 'Lannie, it's okay, I promise if anything does happen we will get through it… together, okay?" He soothed part of her fears unintentionally, and she gave a sniffle and slight nod as she looked up at his face.

He glanced down and gave her a slightly off-centred smile, as he oh-so-gently wiped the tears that stained her beautiful features away with the rough pads of his thumbs.

"Ah 'Lan, come on, you need to get back inside, before you catch cold" They walked in, both feeling as if the calm from the day before had only been a dream, a distant memory, where everything had been perfect and hunky-dory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa gave a sigh as she noticed Archie and Atlanta sitting in silence again. She gave a slight smile when Jay came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Hmmm, Jay, we need to talk… in the lounge" At that, she indicated to the others with her eyes that they should follow as well.

All nodded and preceded the couple into the lounge. "What's up Theresa?" Sam asked quietly, knowing that they were discussing the two people in the kitchen.

"They are at it again!" She grumbled in frustration "I thought for sure when I saw Archie carry Atlanta to bed a week ago that they had worked everything out, but they seem to be in the exact same moods as before, not talking to anyone! Well at least this time they will look at one another!"

"So, what? Another talk?" Herry asked

Theresa nodded "Even though it didn't work last time, we seem to be making progression, so lets try it again, and this time after we finish with our chats, we all meet in my room to discuss what they both said… Agreed?" Everyone nodded, splitting up into the same groups as a couple of days before and cornering their prey just out of the kitchen.

"Hey, 'Lana can we have a conference call?" Theresa drew Atlanta away from her breakfast and dragged her to Atlanta's room the others following close behind.

Theresa sat Atlanta down on the bed and gave her a no nonsense look that she had perfected from Jay. "Now, tell us what has happened this time" She murmured softly.

Atlanta stared at her four friends before finally giving in to the tears that she had been holding in, since that first, and last, day she cried with Archie.

"Guys, I think I'm pregnant" She whispered, yet somehow the other girls heard her loud and clear. Shock ran through the group as Atlanta finally broke down and sobbed her heart out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh sweetie!" Akiera said tenderly, sitting next to Atlanta and gathering her up in her arms for comfort "When did it happen?"

The others all arranged themselves on Atlanta's bed; all offering the emotional support that only girl friends could offer.

Atlanta hiccupped and told them the story, breaking off here and there to let out little sobs of despair. The girls just sat quietly as they listened to Atlanta telling her story, offering tissues and hugs, none condemning, just listening.

At the end of her confession, Atlanta's sobs finally slowed down to the occasional hiccup and sniffle.

Sam gave a slightly naughty grin "The kitchen table 'Lan?!?" All the girls, including Atlanta erupted in a fit of giggles, the unhappiness and tension in the room dissipating.

"Ugh, I'm not gonna be able to eat in there ever again!" Amanda laughed "And you all know how Herry loves his food!" More giggling ensued.

"What do you mean?!? I won't be able to walk into the kitchen without a great visual of Archie and Atlanta going at it on the counter!!! And all I'll hear are moans, instead of people talking!" Akiera gave Atlanta a saucy smile as the younger girl blushed a vibrant red.

"Oh wait! It's gonna be priceless, because every time one of them steps into the kitchen, their eyes will automatically go towards the table, and both will have a slightly goofy grin on their faces, then you know that they are thinking about it as well!!!" Theresa snorted as she saw Atlanta blush an even deeper shade of red (If that was possible), and then she took control of the situation.

"Okay, the rest of you stay here, I'm going to buy a pregnancy test, so that we can know for sure if Lan and Arch are going to be parents anytime soon" Theresa somehow kept the happy atmosphere up as she said that statement.

"No Theresa, I want to come with you" Atlanta said, looking like her confident old self. The others glanced at one another and shrugged.

"What the hey, we might as well all come along!" Amanda said happily, and all the girls walked down the stairs, Theresa taking a quick detour to get her purse and write Jay a quick letter to tell him where they had gone, and then they all pilled into Theresa's car and were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is the feelin' taking over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise...It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE:

All the guys took Archie down to his bedroom again, for another of their 'chats' as Akiera referred to them as.

"Okay Arch, what happened now? Theresa and I thought you had worked everything out with 'Lan when we saw you carrying her to her bed the other night" Jay got right to the point of the reason they were there, not wanting to beat about the bush, so to speak.

Archie sighed "Look guys, we're not fighting" At his friends disbelieving looks he growled "I'm telling the truth you know!"

"Okay, so then what happened?" Odie asked, wanting to know why the two were avoiding one another.

Archie heaved a sigh again and went into a brief account on what happened.

The others looked to one another and gave a grin as Archie finished with his surprisingly short tale.

"So where did it happen?" Neil asked almost carelessly.

Archie flushed a dull red "Trust me, you guys DON'T wanna know!" The guys all started to laugh as he said that.

"So, what has you and Atlanta not talking to one another then?" Herry asked in bemusement

Archie cleared his throat self-consciously "I-I forgot to do something" He mumbled.

The guys all looked at him for a second before Odie's eyes widened "Oh no! Arch, please tell me you didn't!!' Jay glanced at the purple haired Warrior sharply, and seeing Archie's guilty face he swore colourfully.

"Jesus Arch! What the fuck were you thinking?!? Oh wait, you weren't!" Jay muttered something in Greek under his breath, but upon seeing Archie's stricken face he calmed down slightly.

"What did he do?" Herry and Neil both felt a little left in the dark as their minds hadn't made the jump that the other two's had.

Odie gave Archie a sympathetic slap on the back. "He didn't use protection when he and Atlanta, well ya know… did it"

Herry sat in stunned silence for a moment before suddenly jumping up and glaring at Archie "You did WHAT?!?!?!" He thundered. He started to move closer to Archie and Jay and Neil jumped in between them.

"Whoa, Herry! Calm down for a second!" Jay soothed glancing back at Archie in sympathy, knowing how Herry felt like an older brother to the girls.

"Look, it was an accident okay? There were no condoms around, and well it just kinda happened" Archie growled, a twitch beginning by his left eye "And if she is pregnant, then I will be there for her and the baby the whole way!"

Herry eventually calmed down "Okay bro, sorry, it's just that hearing you be so irresponsible gets my blood boiling, ya know?" he gave Archie a slight smile "But if I ever here you're being so stupid like that again I swear to Zeus that I will beat you bloody! And that goes for the rest of you as well!" he warned them all, his gaze lingering on Jay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the guys started to calm down from their shock, they heard the girls come out of Atlanta's room, and Theresa's car tires squealing as they took off for somewhere.

All of them wondered aloud where the females of the house were going and Jay quickly ran up to Theresa's room, knowing that she would leave a note for him there telling him what they were going to do.

He walked back down to Archie's room a minute later, a strange look on his face.

"Well, where did they go?" Neil asked as Herry came back into the room, his arms filed with snacks and drinks for everyone.

Jay sighed deeply "They've gone to get a pregnancy test for Atlanta." everyone looked to Archie, who looked as if he was going to be sick

"Just breathe dude!" Neil advised

"How can I breathe when my girlfriend is going to get a test that might change our lives forever?" Archie muttered, and no one could reply to that question, so they sat and played playstation and talked shit while they waited for the girls to come home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up to a pharmacy and the five girls climbed out, intent on getting what they came for. Theresa went to the feminine hygiene section, where she had seen pregnancy tests before, and picked up the most expensive one off the shelf.

"Theresa, why did you pick one that's way more expensive than the others?" Atlanta grumbled, feeling slightly self conscious that they were in the story actually buying a pregnancy test.

"Because, 'Lana, the more expensive the product, the better the quality, and the more accurate results you get!" Theresa explained gently, giving Atlanta a quick hug to reassure her.

"Ugh" Akiera sighed "I wish Persephone had taught me that spell that helps illuminate people who are pregnant" The others looked at her.

"You can do that?" Sam asked a little doubtful, for she used to be a firm believer in science, yet meeting Odie and the gang had rearranged her beliefs, but she was still surprised at some of the things the Titans could accomplish.

"MmmmHmmm, I saw Persephone do the spell and I noticed that anything that had been impregnated looked as if they were going to have the baby any second!" She gave a slight grin of remembrance but looking at her friends she hurried on "But the spell is really difficult, and we would need to go down to the Underworld to get some ingredients."

The others just grumbled in frustration as Theresa led them to the check-out counter, a basket in her arms; because she decided that they needed chocolate and all other goodies to help them get through the wait.

They quickly paid for the items, and were in the car heading home before too long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys all stopped what they were doing as they heard the front door open and slam shut, and then the girls' voices could be heard filtering through the house. They all looked to one another and slowly stepped out of Archie's room, intent on being with the girls when they did the test.

Theresa gave all the guys a look as they started up the stairs behind the girls. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked archly.

Jay gave her his best smile "Well, we wanted to be there too, for support"

"Oh nuh-uh" Akiera said "This is not for guys to see, we promise that as soon as we get the results you will know"

"Now go and sit in the lounge, or where ever, and give us some space" Sam gave Odie a wink as she said that, softening her words.

The guys all backtracked down the stairs, grumbling at the whole female thing.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, why don't we go get something in the kitchen?" Herry said enthusiastically, and they all heard gasps and choked giggles coming from the stairs before all the girls ran up the stairs and disappeared into Theresa's room, slamming the door behind them.

"What was all that about?" Neil said "It's not like anyone has screwed in the kitchen or anything" As usual Neil's luck granted him to hit the nail dead centre.

Archie flushed a red that rivalled Atlanta's hair, and Jay, observing that suddenly started to laugh "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Lovely, now I won't be able to eat my meals in peace ever again!"

Odie's eyes widened as he glanced around the kitchen trying to decipher where exactly the two had gone at it, so he wouldn't eat there.

Herry grabbed the antiseptic spray from the kitchen cupboard and started to disinfect every counter surface he could find, muttering all the while about 'unsanitary' and just going on.

For the rest of the time, the guys waited for the girls to finish up, and had a great time ragging Archie on his poor patience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, all the girls sat on Theresa's bed, munching chips and drinking cool drinks, the pregnancy test in the middle of the bed, open and waiting to be used.

Atlanta heaved a sigh as she scooped the test up "Well, it's now or never!" She muttered slightly shakily, giving her friends a sickly smile as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

She came out a minute later, looking slightly green around the gills, and the others stopped eating, for they were feeling too nervous to even glance at the food.

"How long do we have to wait?" Amanda said in a hushed voice, not wanting to raise her voice louder than necessary

Theresa glanced at the back of the box "Uh it says wait three minutes after you have taken the test for accurate results. It also states to not shake the tester" She threw a glance over to Atlanta, who was just about to do that. She gave a sheepish grin, and carefully set the little stick down on the paper that came in the box as well.

Theresa glanced at her watch, counting the seconds crawling by slowly.

"Guys, I can't do this!" Atlanta started to hyperventilate.

Akiera quickly removed the test from Atlanta's sight as the others, besides Theresa, sat on the bed and comforted the younger girl "Shhh, 'Lan its okay sweetie! Even if you are pregnant, would it change the way you and Arch feel for one another?" Sam rationed

Atlanta shook her head slowly, her breaths coming more gently now that her friends had helped her think.

"Guys?" Theresa looked up at them, her pretty face tightened in apprehension "It's time"

They all looked at one another as Akiera brought the test over to Atlanta. "What is a positive and what is a negative, Theresa?" Akiera asked quietly.

Theresa glanced at the box again "Uh, a positive is three vertical blue bars, while a negative is only one blue bar, oh and an uncertain is a pink!" She said, her voice rising slightly

"UNCERTAIN?!?!" Atlanta snapped "You never told me that these tests could be uncertain!!!"

They finally calmed Atlanta enough that she felt okay to look at the pregnancy test. She took a deep breath and turned the stick over….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel) what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

_When love, when love is true_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs the guys were fretting, surely it didn't take this long to take a bloody test?!?!

Odie came up with a solution to why it was taking them so long, "Atlanta's most probably going to be terrified, and they will have to calm her before she takes the test."

The guys nodded, distracted, when suddenly Archie slapped his forehead "Oh fuck!!!" He muttered

"What?" Jay asked concerned that Archie was feeling the mental strain of this wait.

Archie cleared his throat, "I, well, I haven't told her that I love her yet" He cringed at Herry's face, which told him he was doomed.

"You mean to tell me that you guys have done the dirty, and you still don't have the courage to tell her that you love her?!?" Neil said, sounding incredulous

When Archie shook his head, he gave a whistle "Dude, you had better tell her! Or she will think that you just had sex with her for fun's sakes Or worse, think that your only saying that you love her because she's either pregnant, or not"

Before Archie could reply to Neil's advice, they all heard the door upstairs open.

The girls walked down the stairs, silent, all looking a bit dazed, making Archie feel as if he would pass out, because he was so nervous "Hey, 'Lan? Before you tell me anything, I just want to tell you that, I-I love you" he stumbled slightly at first, but his words came out strong

Atlanta, looked at him, tears in her eyes "I wanted to tell you that, no matter what the pregnancy test says, you will always have my love" he vowed softly, taking her slender face in between his palms and gently kissing her lips.

The other girls all sighed, remembering when their boyfriends had declared their love for them.

Atlanta glanced up at Archie "Hey Arch?" She whispered

"Yeah?" He glanced down, his stomach roiling in dread.

She gave him a brilliant smile "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh thank the gods!" Archie breathed, his legs buckling slightly as he and Atlanta made their way to the couch, where all their friends were already seated.

The Brownstone was abuzz with happy conversation the rest of that afternoon, all the inhabitants, and some who didn't live there, all feeling the relief that was coming off in waves from the Huntress and the Warrior.

Herry got up and disappeared for a second, returning a moment later with a large box in his hand. He chucked the box at Archie, who deftly caught it "There, now you should have a good supply of condoms, so that we never have a repeat of this afternoon again!!! Well, not until we are all ready to actually have kids!" He chuckled at Atlanta's blushing face.

They al settled into an easy camaraderie, the dorm filled with to the brim with love. Love for friends, and love for lovers.

And for the first time since all had met, just a year before, the inhabitants were truly at peace, relaxing and not thinking about an evil dictator god who wanted to take over the world, and the fact that they had to stop him.

Nope, for that evening, they were just a bunch of teens, hanging around with close friends, and spending a calming evening with their loved ones…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooo-Hoooo!!! lol One more story to go, and then I'm finished with the 'songs' series!!!! yay Although I feel a bit sad that I'm finishing this fic…. sigh you can never be happy with what you have! lol

So what did you guys think of that one? I know that most of them are OOC, but well, I just couldn't help it ;P

Hmmmm, I'm sure a lot of people were wondering why I put the whole pregnancy scare thing into this fic….. Well, purely for the fact that if you're gonna be stupid enough to have unprotected sex, you are going to have to deal with the consequences of something like that happening, at the very least, once to you! There is no such thing as 'no consequence to your actions' nor my favourite the age old 'It will never happen to me', 'cuz it happens to everyone!! Believe me I know, I've held one or two of my friends hands as they sat waiting for the pregnancy test to give them the results...

I know most of the readers on this site don't really think about sex just yet, but to those who are starting to get interested, please guys, I'm not saying abstain… by any means, it is your life, just make sure the guy DOES use a condom!!!

Okay, my rant is officially over! ;) lol, so the last one will be up… who knows when, Oh and I promise everyone that I am working on 'The Key' it's just taking a little longer for my muses to talk to me! lmfao

Anywhoo… gotta jet,

Love Me (",)


End file.
